


Treat Me Like A Woman

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Foreplay, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, Passionate Sex, Prompt Fic, Rough Kissing, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Frustrated by her lack of romantic success, Cave hooks up with a handsome young man from the bar - the two swiftly heading back to his apartment for a night of stress relief.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Cave (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Treat Me Like A Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, really liked writing Cave. Something about how much she wants to be seen as a woman makes it good for writing plots with her.
> 
> Enjoy~

''Hmhm, may I get your number, Miss~?''

''Eheh, sure thing handsome~''

Loud laughter and ambient chatter fluttered through the warmly-lit bar, the sound echoing off the wooden walls and frosted glass windows. Tables were sparsely populated by late-night groups of bar-goers, the majority of the crowds having already retreated back to their homes and leaving the bar nice and calm. Calm as a bar could be, at least.

The warm atmosphere contrasted sharply with Cave's own mood; her sour expression hidden behind her glass of rosy wine before she swung it back. Not one man had approached her during the night and attempted to flirt with her, not even the drunkards that regularly saw her here. They didn't even _try_ – and that's what frustrated Cave the most. That so many men saw her as unapproachable, or worse saw her more as a solider than an actual woman. On the job, that was good. In her personal life, that was a huge negative, especially with how stressed she'd been recently.

''Mn...'' Cave popped her lips off the rim of her glass, peering down into the rosy liquid for a second – jolly laughter making her look back up.

Her gaze was drawn to the current object of her attention. A young man who's name she had forgotten, but she knew was a new recruit for Leanbox's special division. She had watched him flirt and tease several other girls over the course of the night, collecting numbers like they were lottery tickets but never following them out the bar. The way he spoke so confidently and how he flirted so earnestly encapsulated Cave; the alcohol in her system helping fuel her vivid imagination of what he might be like inside the bedroom.

Cave swallowed, forcing herself to look away. She wanted to go up and ask him out – maybe offer her number, or even ask to see him outside under the guise of it being official business. However no amount of mental encouragement could convince her body to act, to approach the young man as he laughed and joked with his friends. It wasn't that she was afraid of getting rejected per se, but rather the humiliation of having her, a high-ranking official within the special division, getting turned down by a new recruit. The rumour mill would work overtime if word got out.

 _'Hm?'_ Cave noticed the young man suddenly standing up, laughing at some joke his friend told before going outside, waving off his friend's offer of company. _'Maybe he's going for a breather?'_

Cave flushed, her heart beating quicker. If there was ever a chance, now was it. She curled her fingers into tight fists and plunked her glass down as gently as she could, rising to her feet and heading straight for the front door. Nobody even paid her a glance as she stepped outside, the cool night air nippy against her flushed, warm skin. For a moment she was captivated by the pleasant coolness; until she caught sight of the young man over to the left, leaning on the railing of the veranda.

Gathering her composure, the red-haired woman approached him from behind, and finally spoke. ''You seem quite flirty today, recruit.''

''A-Ah?'' The young man twisted around to face her; surprise colouring his handsome face. ''Oh, good evening Madam Cave.''

He was halfway through saluting when she waved him off. ''At ease, recruit. You're not on duty.''

The young man chuckled sheepishly and obeyed, his hand falling back down to his side. Cave smirked slightly and strutted up to his side, purposefully leaning forwards onto the railing; intimately aware of how much cleavage her dress showed. To her private delight his eyes strayed towards her chest for a brief second before flickering back to her face, tempting her to speak.

''Regardless, I would hope you didn't come to the bar simply to flirt. Being mindful of your reputation is a worthwhile trait, recruit.'' Cave said airily.

He smiled at her sheepishly, having to look down due to her shorter height. ''I was just having a drink, Madam Cave.''

''Is that so...?''

''What about you then?'' The handsome young man jerked his chin towards the bar. ''You also 'flirting' too?''

Cave blushed, pointedly looking away. ''Hardly. I'm not the type to get many admirers.''

''Really?'' The young man sounded so genuinely surprised her cheeks darkened further. ''I would've thought you'd have a line stretching out the door, haha...''

''Sorry to disappoint.''

She stiffened as he laid a hand on her upper-back, his touch light but warm. ''If it means anything, I think you're definitely the hottest girl in the bar since I walked in.''

Cave's cheeks practically exploded into a red hue, and it took a conscious effort to look him in the eye without letting her embarrassment show further. ''You best back up your words when you say them, recruit.''

A grin curled at his lips and his hand slid lower; curving slightly around her midsection. ''Then maybe we should go somewhere private for that?''

She shifted towards him, one hand laying itself on his chest as she gazed up into his eyes. ''Anywhere in mind?''

''My apartment is just down the street?''

''Hmph. Lead the way then, _recruit._ ''

X-x-X

True to his word the recruit's apartment was just two minutes down the road; the young man guiding her up the outdoor stairs into the second-floor apartment.

Cave quelled the excitement that swam inside her stomach, unbothered by the hand wrapped around her side as he guided her inside. Her eyes flickered over the dull interior but she honestly didn't care about how his apartment looked, her gaze instead fixating itself on the handsome young man subtly stroking her hip, his gentle touch arousing her. The door behind them clicked shut and he locked it with a twist of the keys, leaving the two standing within the confines of his home.

''S-So...'' Cave cleared her throat, shifting fully to face him. ''How- Mmph?!''

The red-head's words were cut short as the young man dove in, crashing his lips against hers in a sudden, but not unwanted kiss. Cave's eyes remained wide for all of two seconds before they fluttered shut, a pleased groan rumbling from her throat as she kissed him back. It was messy and a bit awkward, her inexperience showing through as the young man seamlessly took control of the kiss, one arm slipping around her lower back as he pushed her up against the nearest wall.

Cave broke off the kiss, sucking in a gulp of air – and moaned when he immediately recaptured her lips, denying her the chance to breathe freely. The quick pace send jolts of excitement rushing through her stomach and she looped her arms around his neck, pushing her body against his as they made out in the hallway; her arousal only quivering hotter when he replied in kind, pushing her body up against the wall roughly.

''Mm- ah...'' Cave exhaled as their lips broke apart, swallowing the saliva in her mouth. ''Wow...''

The young man smirked at her, cupping her chin and tilting her head back. Cave didn't resist, her embarrassed moan muffled when he reclaimed her lips in a deep kiss, his free hand running up and down her side. She responded by running her hands over his chest, groaning into his mouth as she started working on the buttons of his button-up shirt, eager to see what laid beneath the thin fabric. She had seen plenty of shirtless males in her time, but never in this situation; and privately she admitted the sight of her recruits training their bodies was always a major turn-on for her, one she attended to in the privacy of her bedroom.

Her lewd thoughts were disrupted as the young man drew her attention back onto him, his hand sliding beneath her skirt and groping her ass. Cave gasped into the kiss and he responded by pushing his tongue into her mouth, quickly finding her own tongue and wriggling his wet appendage against hers. She shuddered and fought back with her own tongue but she was vastly less experienced, allowing the young man's tongue to squirm circles around hers, leaving her feeling so very light-headed. The warmth between her thighs told her it wasn't from a lack of oxygen.

''Haah...'' Their lips broke apart and she reached up, grabbing a rough handful of his hair and pulling him down – allowing her to speak into his ear. ''Treat me like a damn woman, _recruit._ ''

She ended her words in a deep, authoritative tone – a tone that immediately dissipated when his lips attached themselves to her neck, sucking wetly on her skin. She gasped and reflexively tilted her head towards him, moaning right into his ear as he teased her; intimately aware of the wandering hand stroking her ass. She shifted her footing a little and pushed her ass towards his groping hand, her breathing growing laboured with arousal as she silently asked for more.

The young man gladly gave her it – his fingers digging into her ass as he groped her. Cave shuddered, her black leotard failing to stifle the feeling of his fingers. His other hand soon slid down to her ass and she groaned, pulling his head out of her neck and smashing her lips on his, muffling her embarrassingly-dirty moans. However Cave was taken aback when he grabbed her ass tightly; and then picked her up, her feet leaving the ground.

''A-Ah?!'' Cave instinctively tightened her hold on him, blushing red as her breast squished against his collarbone. ''W-Why are-?''

Her words were silenced as the young man tilted his head up, kissing her on the lips. The gentle lip-contact immediately melted her resistance and she groaned, lowering her head down so he could kiss her properly; uncaring of their changing surroundings as the young man carried her deeper into his apartment. She most certainly cared though when his grip on her butt loosened, her eyes glancing behind herself towards the double bed waiting for her.

Cave flushed, untangling her arms from around his neck and letting him lower her down; grunting as she fell the last foot of distance and bounced off the springy mattress. In a heartbeat the handsome young recruit was atop her, arms pinning her wrists to the sheets and his knees digging into the sheets by her thighs. The red-haired woman blushed deeply, her eyes fluttering shut a moment before the young man crashed his lips against hers, the passionate kiss melting her mind and eliciting a hot, horny moan from her throat.

The young man pulled back from the kiss, smirking. ''You're so cute, Madam Cave.''

She blushed, looking away. ''I-I'm not...''

A gasp fled her lips as he buried his face into her neck, nose tickling her skin as his lips found residence on her jugular. '' _You are._ ''

Cave shuddered, moaning under her breath as both his hands released hers, instead sliding down to her chest. His fingers curled under the front of her black leotard and pulled it down – immediately causing her plump, round breasts to jiggle free. She never wore a bra because the leotard was so firm, something she was both relieved by and regretted in that instant. Relieved because it was one less bit of clothing to take off. Regretted because having her bare breasts seen by a man she didn't even know the name of was beyond embarrassing.

The young man didn't give her time to try and cover her tits. In a heartbeat his head was in her chest and his lips around her right nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp from Cave's lips as tingled pleasure tickled her chest – her gasp quickly melting into an embarrassed moan. His mouth felt so wet and warm around her nipple she couldn't help but squirm against the sheets, fingers curling into fists as his tongue lapped at the little nub eagerly.

''M-Mm...'' Cave blindly tangled her fingers into his hair, groaning when he popped his lips off and swapped to her other nipple – the air cold against her saliva-coated nipple.

His hands weren't idle either; both coming up from below and cupping her round boobs, squeezing them in a rough but not painful grip. The breath was nearly knocked out of her lungs from the overwhelming feeling and she arched her back, unintentionally presenting more of her chest for him to grope – something Cave soon found out when his fingers tickled the underside of her breasts, stroking and rubbing her soft skin between lustful gropes.

''Ah... Mn~'' Cave couldn't contain her soft, erotic noises – a distinct warmth tickling between her thighs, begging for some attention.

As if sensing her burning arousal the young man popped his lip off her nipple, suddenly leaning up and kissing her full on the lips. Cave moaned submissively into his mouth, grabbing his cheeks with both hands and prolonging the kiss for as long as she could. Quivers of excitement lanced through her stomach as his fingers went for the red laces of her dress; loosening them enough that the pressure on her midsection eased. His fingers then went lower, tickling down her hips and dipping under her skirt – finding the buckle of her fancy skirt, and undoing it.

Cave swallowed, cheeks burning as she let the young man pull the elaborate skirt off her waist and throw it onto the floor, exposing more of her leotard. He pulled back from the kiss and smirked hotly at her, shuffling back down the bed and resting his firm hands on her thighs, squeezing her flesh tightly. Her heartbeat quickened and she sat up on her elbows, panting as she gazed down at the young man moving between her legs.

''Relax.'' He purred to her in a tone that sent excited shivers down her spine. ''Let me, Madam Cave.''

She didn't get the chance to speak before his lips nipped her inner-thigh, the spike of pain making her gasp. However with the pain came arousal, the warmth between her thighs growing hotter as the young man worked his way down her slim leg, kissing and nipping at her flesh arousingly. He grasped her right boot and pulled it off before alternating to her other leg, smooching her inner thigh as he took off her other boot and threw it off.

''Mn... you...'' Cave breathed out, struggling to keep her voice contained.

The young man looked up at her, smirked, and slid his head fully between her legs. Two fingers curled into the front of her black leotard and pulled the crotch part aside along with her black underwear; exposing her womanhood to his gaze. Cave blushed darker, self-conscious, but she had no time to bask in her embarrassment before she felt something distinctly hot and wet slide up her folds.

''M-Mm?!'' Cave's thighs buckled inwards on reflex but the young man kept them spread open with his hands, smirking up at her as he dragged his _tongue_ up her pussy. ''Y-You-?!''

Another lick teased her womanhood, the foreign sensation sucking the air from Cave's lungs and sending her flopping back onto the cool sheets, gasping. Her reaction only made the young man tease her pussy more, stroking her lower lips with quick, wet licks. Cave screwed her eyes shut and moaned deeply, naughty pleasure weaselled its way up her body and setting her skin on fire, the feeling of his wet wriggling tongue against her lower lips melting her mind.

His hands slid over her inner-thighs slowly, pinching and groping at her soft flesh repeatedly. Cave whimpered and writhed against the sheets, moaning under her breath as his tongue stroked her pussy more passionately – each wet lick sending sparks of tingling warmth racing through her nerves intensely. She felt every little movement his tongue made, quivering and curling her toes as he traced her folds with his incredible tongue, nearly melting her mind with how good he was.

''A-Ah... haah...'' Cave couldn't hide her lewd mewls, gripping the sheets. ''R-Recruit...''

Just as the last syllable rolled off her tongue she felt his tongue prod between her folds – and shove itself inside her. Cave gasped on reflex, arching her back as a hot jolt shot up her pelvis, her emerald eyes widening as she intimately felt his dexterous tongue worming around her womanhood, stroking all over her insides in a way that made her spasm, warmth blossoming in her pelvis and spreading up to her stomach.

The young man ran his hands over her hips, his tongue slowly exploring her dripping-wet pussy. Cave was helpless before him; gasping and moaning as his amazing tongue swirled around her inner walls or wiggled side-to-side, each movement so mind-meltingly pleasurable it was a challenge to keep breathing, let alone think. Whenever she tried wriggling too much he dug his fingers into her fleshy thighs tightly, holding her in place and allowing him to eat her out with impunity, his tongue fuelling the bubbling orgasm swelling inside her.

As result, she couldn't help but moan in disappointment when his tongue slipped out of her pussy, his fingers leaving her thighs. ''W-Why...?''

Cave didn't get to finish before the young man moved up her body, blushing as she suddenly found herself staring him right in the eye. In a heartbeat his lips were on hers and his body was pressing hers into the cool sheets, eliciting a low moan from Cave as she submitted, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding onto him. However her attention quickly moved south as his fingers probed her lower lips, her toes curling as he drew little circles on her clit, his fingertips wet and sticky with her own honey.

His lips popped off hers and found new residence in her neck; smooching her jugular as he spoke. ''You're so wet, _Madam Cave._ ''

She quivered. ''D-Don't call me that... right now...''

He ran a single digit down her slit. ''What should I call you then?''

Her breathing quickened. ''C-Cave... just Cave...''

''As you wish.'' Three fingers pressed against her pussy. '' _Cave._ ''

Cave inhaled sharply, toes curling as he plunged all three digits into her dripping womanhood. Pleasure spiked inside her pelvis and she whimpered, pursing her lips together in a weak attempt to stifle the sound, but his silent smirk told her he heard it. He slowly started to pump his fingers into her, each movement slow and almost gentle, but quickly picked up speed once it became clear she felt no discomfort – his fingers pushing deeper and deeper until they were buried inside her folds up to the knuckle.

''Ah... ah... a-ah~'' Cave closed her eyes, moaning between breaths as he finger-fucked her.

The young man kissed just below her ear. ''Are you nearly there already~?''

She whimpered at his suave, almost-teasing voice – his fingers moving in and out of her pussy faster, making embarrassingly slick sounds as his fingers got coated in her arousal. Her inner walls clenched around his fingers repeatedly but he didn't slow down his thrusting even slightly, if anything he sped up; plunging his digits into her so fast her pussy burned with delightful warmth. Tingling need spread through her pelvis and her breathing grew shallow, her green eyes shutting tight when he started nursing her clit with his thumb.

His other hand snaked up her nape, grabbing a light handful of her red locks and tipping her head back. Cave cracked her eyes open, meeting his aroused gaze – and promptly moaned when he mashed his lips against hers. She kissed him back with as much passion as she could muster, her mind entirely focused on the fingers playing with her pussy and quickly bringing her to orgasm. Her legs couldn't decide whether to spread open or clamp closed, the overwhelming feeling of his fingers sending her muscles into breath-stealing spasms.

''Ah... haah...!'' She broke off the kiss and pulled his head into her neck, gasping. ''Y-Yes... yes, I'm- _Mm!_ ''

Cave arched her back, all her muscles locking up tight as she finally orgasmed. She clenched tight around his thrusting fingers but he kept finger-fucking her, amplifying the amazing tingling sensations assaulting her pussy. She kept her eyes tightly shut, gasping and gripping at his back as she rode out her powerful climax, her honey absolutely soaking his fingers in the process.

Slowly her orgasm abated, the overwhelming sensations melting down into a breathless daze. She unclenched her hands and cracked her eyes open, her gasping calming down into deep gulps for air. Her thighs twitched and trembled, a weak moan escaping her parted lips as he withdrew his soaked fingers and leaned back, smirking down at her as he showed off his glistening fingers. Cave blushed deeply, panting; and her cheeks darkened further when he popped his fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean.

''Sweet.'' Was all he said, smirking arousingly down at her.

Cave shivered at his act, simultaneously embarrassed and massively turned on. Her green eyes flickered south as she heard the unmistakable sound of a belt buckle coming undone, eyes widening as she found him taking off his pants. They came off easily and he wriggled his way out of them, revealing his bulging black boxers. With a quick fumble with the front button he pulled his cock out. His very large, _very_ arousing cock.

Her heart pounded faster as he shifted up her body, his knees digging into the sheets on either side of her slim torso until he was straddling her chest – his cock prodding her chin. Cave swallowed the saliva in her mouth and sat up on her elbows, gazing straight down at his large dick as it twitched before her. She hadn't considered how big or small he would be, considering her lack of experience, but now that she was faced with something so big and thick she suddenly felt anxiety bubble up inside her.

''Open your mouth.'' He murmured to her, pushing the tip against her lips.

Cave gulped, and embarrassedly obeyed. She parted her pink lips and leaned her head forwards a bit, taking the tip into her mouth. The young man helpfully pushed his dick into her mouth, sending aroused shivers rushing through Cave's body as his cock filled her mouth – her tongue forced flat against the bottom of her mouth due to how big he was. Yet with such big size came a wave of excitement, tempting Cave to take more of his cock inside her mouth, giving his dick a light suck.

He groaned deeply, the arousing sound encouraging her to suck his dick more. She looked up into his eyes as she did so, gently moving her head back and forth as she slurped his dick. Bit by bit she worked her mouth down his throbbing shaft, his dick feeling so immensely hot on her tongue she couldn't help but suck on it more, her lips wrapping firmly around his girth – allowing her to feel every little bump and vein on his dick as it slid past her lips. She managed to take in two-thirds of his length before she stopped, feeling the tip touch the back of her throat and nearly trigger her gag reflex.

''Mmph...'' Cave slowly reared her head back – and then immediately plunged her head forth, groaning as she took his cock back inside.

The young man released another low groan, his fingers threading through her red locks as she sucked him off. Cave mewled at his roaming fingers, opening her mouth wider as she bobbed her head back and forth. Her saliva wetted his dick and dribbled down it, the taste of his cock thick on her tongue as she slurped and sucked, feeling the tip repeatedly hit the back of her throat. Slowly her gag reflex relaxed a bit, tempting her to push her head forwards more; whimpering as she took his cock down her throat.

''Ahh, crap...'' He breathed out, stroking her head. ''Your mouth feels so good, Cave...''

Cave blushed at the praise, responding by giving his dick a nice hard suck. She began using her tongue too; stroking the underside of his dick as best she could, her little licks making him moan. With each bob of her head she got more confident, moving her lips along his dick faster and switching things up a bit; tilting her head this way and that as she sucked his cock. Excitement blossomed inside her stomach as she felt him throb in her mouth, the way his cock twitched tempting her to pleasure him more, to make him blow his load in her mouth.

To her disappointment the young man suddenly reared his hips back, causing his wet cock to slip out of her lips. ''Mn...''

''Sorry.'' He chuckled, pushing the tip against her pouting lips, teasing her. ''As tempting as it is, I don't wanna blow my load too soon, you know?''

Cave's pout immediately melted into an embarrassed expression; vividly imagining him filling her mouth with his hot seed or shooting it all over her face; able to only imagine what it must feel like.

As if reading her thoughts the young man chuckled, shifting back down her body until he was between her legs, sliding his hands along her thighs and spreading them wide open, her pussy glistening with how wet she was. His intense gaze made her blush deeply and look away, unable to face the young man as he gently slapped his cock against her wetness, the wet smacking sound sending pleasant shivers up her spine.

''Hey Cave?'' His words made her finally look at him. ''Are you a virgin?''

Cave's eyes widened and she swallowed, unable to look away this time. ''...I-I am...''

The young man smiled, rubbing the tip of his cock against her folds. ''Don't look so ashamed. I think it's kinda cute you haven't done this before.''

The red-haired woman murmured something unintelligible even to herself, gazing up at him with a flat, embarrassed gaze. In response the recruit leaned down and claimed her lips in a kiss, tempting her to snake her arms around his neck as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her virgin womanhood, the sensation of his girth touching her delicate flower making her simultaneously nervous and excited.

''Mm...'' Cave exhaled as their lips separated, allowing her to murmur against his lips. ''Go on.''

In response he grasped his cock, pushed it against her wet folds – and finally sunk inside her entrance. Cave sucked in a quick breath, a rush of pure _sensation_ shooting through her pussy as his ample cock spread her virgin insides apart. Her inner walls constricted his intruding length tightly but he kept pushing into her, allowing Cave to feel every little bit of his dick as he stretched her womanhood to fit his shaft. The pain was brief but sharp, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as the pain rapidly melted into mind-melting, borderline orgasmic bliss.

Her hot moan was silenced as the young man claimed her lips, briefly distracting her from the heavenly feeling of having his cock inside her. Whether because she was a virgin or he was just so big it felt amazing, her pussy becoming filled bit by bit as he inched his way inside her. Unconsciously she gripped at the back of his open shirt, shuddering into the kiss as he stuffed her weeping pussy full, loving every single second of her euphoric defloration.

''Mmph~'' Cave moaned into his open, fluttering her eyes open as their lips separated. ''God...''

The young man smirked, kissing her lightly on the lips. Cave groaned into the light kiss, her toes curling as he slowly pulled his cock back out until only the tip was left inside her sensitive pussy – before swiftly plunging back inside. She didn't even try to restrain her hot moan, uncaring of how she looked. Nothing but the heavenly sensation of having this young man pumping his cock into her mattered anymore. Even if only for tonight, she could let her serious side go.

A fresh moan trembled off Cave's tongue as the young man reached up, groping both her breasts and squeezing. She tipped her head back and grasped at the sheets with a white-knuckled grip, her breathing heavy and laboured as the young man slid himself in and out of her glistening entrance, pumping into her no matter how tightly her insides squeezed his thick cock. If anything her tightness only made him fuck her faster, his shaft plunging into her womanhood quicker and quicker, each thrust making her mind melt that little bit more.

''Mm... ah, ah... Myn~'' Cave mewled girlishly, biting her bottom lip hard. ''Faster...''

The young man obeyed. A hot bolt of pleasure wormed up her pelvis as he started pounding her harder, his dick pushing deeper inside her until she felt it hit her very deepest parts, the pleasurable impact making her back arch – moaning loudly as he filled her to the brim. As if in response he kept up his quick pace, groaning above her as he slammed his cock into her tightening pussy, his hands still avidly fondling and squeezing her bouncing breasts.

His pelvis wetly smacked against hers, the lewd sound echoing throughout his apartment as he fucked her into the bed. Cave didn't care if anyone else overheard; moaning and gasping from the tingling pleasure in her pussy, her muscles slowly coiling tighter and tighter like a spring. She wriggled against the sheets, her clothes clinging to her sweaty body, but his hands went to her wrists and pinned them above her head, preventing her from undressing further.

''Mm!'' Cave trembled, her arousal only heightening as her arms were trapped – the sudden submissive position fuelling her arousal. ''Yes, yes...!''

The young man grunted in reply, slapping his pelvis against hers as fast as his hips would let him. His cock spread her insides apart and left her feeling almost numb with pleasure, the tingling burn of pleasure making her mind fog up. He adjusted his grip on her wrists, using his left hand to pin both her wrists above her while his right hand dropped to her breast, groping her tit roughly and tweaking her saliva-coated nipple, ripping another naughty gasp from her lips.

''Mn...'' His hips slowed slightly. ''I'm gonna cum...''

Cave felt the heat in her stomach peak. ''Inside... j-j-just do it inside...!''

If she couldn't feel him fill her mouth with his load, she at least wanted to feel him unload between her legs.

The young man visibly shuddered at her words, groaning her name as he sped up. Cave moaned in response, eyes fluttering shut as he slammed his cock into her tightening pussy as fast as he physically could. She wrapped her legs around his waist and blindly interlocked her feet, pulling his pelvis flush against hers – forcing his thrusts to grow shorter but oh so much faster, his pelvis smacking against hers multiple times a second, the intense drilling rapidly melting her mind and empowering the burning need in her pussy-

''Mn!''

-before with a sudden, stuttering grunt, the young man came.

Cave threw her head back, crying out in orgasmic bliss as her own climax hit. Thick spurts of warmth filled her womanhood, sticking to her insides as her own honey squirted out, her orgasm fuzzing up her head – nothing but the sensation of the nameless young recruit cumming inside her registering in that moment.

Slowly Cave came down from her orgasmic high, thighs twitching and toes curling as tingling aftershocks rocked her body. A fresh jolt ran through her body as the young man pulled out of her pussy, the sudden absence of dick making her shiver.

''Ah- Mmph~'' Cave moaned as the young man mashed his lips against hers, instantly making her head tilt back, allowing her to return the sudden kiss.

Their lips smacked together for only a few moments, both forced to break away for air as their lungs burned. Heavy, breathless panting filled the air for several long seconds, their laboured breaths echoing in their ears and through the apartment.

''Mm...'' Cave swallowed the saliva in her mouth. ''Shower.''

The young man was all too happy to agree.

X-x-X

''Mmph~!''

Cave moaned deeply as her back hit the cool tile wall behind her, the young man's hands roaming all over her body in a heartbeat. Her shoulders curled inwards as she weakly, almost playfully fought back, groaning into his mouth when both his hands went to her chest and groped her roughly.

''Let me-'' Her words were briefly interrupted by a kiss. ''-get undressed, _Recruit._ ''

The young man grinned at her and slid his hands down the curve of her back, groping her ass in a playfully-rough grip – before _smacking_ her ass. Cave yelped girlishly, cheeks colouring themselves a dark red hue. Her startled state was swiftly capitalised on, her slack mouth reclaimed in a deep kiss that left her groaning with embarrassed arousal. She wriggled against him and he slapped her butt again, the impact sharp but oddly pleasurable, igniting an almost-masochistic pleasure inside her.

He broke off the kiss, attacking her neck with lightning-quick love bites. ''Is that an order, _Madam Cave?_ ''

Another smack left her whimpering. ''I-I told you not to call me that...''

Her toes curled as a fourth spank jiggled her rear, sending aroused shudders running through her body. The young man chuckled quietly and gave her ass a rough grope, a soothing rub, and then finally let her go. Cave twitched slightly as she was free from his embrace, trying and failing to look unimpressed by his sudden spanking – but the way her cheeks were flushed red and her breathing heavy betrayed the arousal his rough play had ignited inside her.

Huffing to herself Cave forced herself to look him in the eye, and undressed. Her green brooch came off first, daintily plopped down into the sink along with the attached red ribbon. Her collar was popped open and she loosened the laces around her stomach, allowing her to peel her white sleeved dress up and over her head – sending her red hair fluttering as she deposited it on the floor. Left in her black bodysuit she took her time discarding her white gloves, her shoes and stockings soon following into a messy pile.

Finally she curled her fingers under the shoulder-straps of her black leotard, pulled them off – and let it fall.

With a thump the article of clothing hit the floor around her feet; leaving her standing completely naked in front of the young man. Cave flushed a little but maintained her serious demeanour, holding his gaze as she strutted up to him with as much confidence as she could muster, slid one arm under her plump chest, and smirked.

''Are you just going to stare, Recruit?'' Cave inquired in a low, amused tone.

In response a pair of hands roughly grabbed her bare shoulders and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Instantly Cave melted, groaning hotly into his mouth as he pushed her into the shower, blindly turning it on with one hand while his other slid down and groped her ass. She leaned into his groping hand, running her own hands over his body and undressing him in moments, soon rendering him naked, his pants hitting the ground swiftly.

A groan escaped her throat as both his hands abruptly went up to her breasts, abandoning her ass and shoulder in favour of squeezing her tits. Without her dress to constrict them he could grope them freely, his thumbs pressing down on her pink nipples and rolling them around, eliciting a hot groan from Cave's throat. His cock rubbed against her pelvis and she reached down, moaning into his mouth as she tickled her fingers along his girth, stroking him but not jerking him off; yet her mere touch made him twitch with excitement.

Their lips separated with a punctuating inhale, and Cave swiftly spoke. ''I'm finishing what I started.''

Without missing a beat Cave dropped down to her knees, cheeks warming up as she found herself staring straight at his cock. However she was far too horny to care any more, and didn't waste a second in pushing her face into his crotch and licking his cock, loving the low groan that escaped the young man. She peppered his dick with confident kissing, ignoring the tingling need in her pussy as her lower regions begged for attention, to have his amazing cock back inside her.

Instead she put her lips on the tip, inhaled, and pushed herself down his length. His cock filled her mouth and she grabbed his hips, lustfully swallowing his cock up until the tip hit the back of her throat. Even then she avidly began to move her head, pursing her lips around his dick and slurping his shaft like he was the last man on the planet, shuddering at his pleasure-filled groans as they tickled her ears.

''Fuck...'' He cursed hotly, gently rocking his hips – thrusting slightly into her mouth. ''You give amazing head, Cave...''

Cave flushed at the compliment, rewarding him with an extra wet, extra loud suck – smirking faintly at his shuddering groan. She tilted her head slightly and felt the tip of his dick hit her cheek, the novel sensation tempting her to keep bobbing her head like that; sucking his cock whenever she had the breath to. The shower's spray grew warmer as it dotted over her body, the warm liquid running under her knees and landing on breasts, the sensation only feeling more erotic when she had a man's cock in her mouth.

The red-haired woman tilted her head forwards, allowing her to sink the rest of the way down his cock – groaning around his dick as she deep-throated him. Cave needed only a few moments to adapt before she continued bobbing her head, her tongue lapping at the underside of his shaft as she sucked his dick. Her own arousal was heightened when he grabbed her twin-tails and gently tugged on them in tandem with his forward thrusts, plunging his cock down her throat and fuelling the needy burn in her pussy.

''Mmph~'' Cave reared her head back until his cock slipped out; allowing her to grab his dick and jerk him off. Her saliva made his cock wet and slippery, easing her hand along his shaft. ''You're twitching so much already... are you gonna cum so soon?''

She licked the tip of his cock just as he opened his mouth to reply; smirking at the groan that escaped him. ''Be honest, Recruit.''

''Yeah... I'm close...'' He murmured back, gazing down at her lustfully as she swirled her tongue around the tip.

''Good.'' Cave flicked the tip with her tongue and sat up more, cocky confidence bubbling inside her as she cupped her plump breasts – and squished his cock between them.

The young man groaned deeply, his voice sending shivers down her spine. With veiled eagerness Cave slid her boobs up and down his cock, loving the feeling of his hot length throbbing against her chest. She wasn't big enough that she smothered his big dick entirely either, allowing her to lean down and start sucking on the tip, swirling her tongue around the tip in fits of sporadic passion.

His knees visibly buckled and he planted his hands onto the tile wall above her, moaning her name as she sucked his dick. The sound only encouraged her to keep up her lewd act, bobbing her breasts and sucking the tip with lustful intent. Her effort didn't go unrewarded; salty pre-cum teasing her tongue as she kept working and tempting her to keep doing it, groaning as she slurped the tip of his dick, feeling him pulsate even more.

''C-Cave...!''

Cave popped her lips off his dick, spitting down onto the tip in a fit of desire. She felt him throb dangerously and moved her breasts faster, squeezing them together as she moved them up and down, and opened her mouth – gazing up into his eyes as she held her tongue out, awaiting her reward. She wasn't disappointed.

''Nn!'' Thick milky spurts hit her in the face, forcing her to close her right eye as he painted her face with his cum, multiple salty ropes landing on her tongue and on the roof of her mouth. One landed on her lip and chin while several more splattered her collarbone and boobs, his sticky warmth clinging between her tits delightfully and tempting her to squish her tits together, loving the stickiness of it.

''Mm...'' Cave gave his cock one last kiss before leaning back, allowing her breasts to slip from her groping hands.

The falling water from the shower washed away the evidence in seconds; cleaning her face and breasts swiftly – though not before she licked her lips clean of his seed, the taste bitter on her tongue but not unpleasantly so. Cave hummed lightly to herself and stood up, sliding her right index finger up his stomach and over his chest, smirking slightly at her lover as her finger ended just under his chin.

With sensual slowness she turned around, and presented her ass to him; her breasts squishing against the warm tile wall. She didn't say anything but the look she gave him conveyed what she wanted, and she couldn't hide her shudder of anticipation as he got behind her-

-and instead plunged three fingers into her womanhood.

''Mm?!'' Cave moaned in surprise, her hips buckling. ''Y-You-!''

His thumb rubbed her clit, the simple act sending melting-hot bolts up her pelvis and making her insides tighten like a vice around his fingers. Cave's toes curled and she sucked in a shuddery breath, exhaling a quivering moan as she felt his fingers wriggling around her pussy, his digits moving in such erratic ways she couldn't ignore how good they felt – especially not when his breath tickled her ear a second later.

''Ask for it.'' He purred to her.

Cave swallowed, staying silent – her honey dribbling down his fingers, betraying how turned on she was. In response he rubbed her lower lips with a _fourth_ finger, teasing her with the prospect, and finally giving her back her voice.

''F-Fuck me...'' Cave breathed out, shivering at how naughty it sounded.

His three fingers slipped out of her womanhood in a second. She felt him move behind her, one of his hands grabbing her ass and groping it lightly – but her attention was on the thick hardness that pressed against her pussy lips. She moaned and arched her back slightly, biting her bottom lip as she waited for him to push his hips – and wasn't disappointed to feel something thick, hot and hard bury its way inside her tingling folds.

'' _Mm...!_ '' Cave clawed at the tiled wall, eyes screwing shut as she endured the heavenly sensation. ''Y-Yes...!''

Every inch of her inner walls were spread apart, the tip of his dick soon bumping against her deepest parts. Cave groaned at the sensation and tightened her pelvic muscles, smirking faintly when he let out a groan of his own. Her smirk was quickly wiped from her face as he began to thrust immediately – and fast. His dick slid out and plunged back inside in the next moment, the quick thrust rapidly repeating itself as he began to hammer her pussy.

''Ah~!'' Cave cried out in bliss as he pushed himself against her, squishing her tits against the wall and making it hard to breath – yet it only turned her on more.

He nipped at her ear, grunting as he pounded her. ''You wanna feel like a woman? I'll make you _my_ woman.''

The red-head shuddered with anticipation at the thought, the dirty, lewd nature of his words fuelling the arousal teasing her pussy. Numerous lewd scenarios filled her mind even as she was railed from behind, her imagination supplying it easily. Of wearing some sexy lingerie and waiting for him to come back from training, and having him fuck her into the sheets until she screamed. Of stripping nude and riding him out on the balcony, letting all his potentially-perverted neighbours watch them as she stirred his cock around her pussy with smooth rolls of her hips. Of being bent over the kitchen counter while wearing nothing but an apron and getting fucked in the ass until he blew his load in her rear.

The endless possibilities only fuelled her dirty, passionate lust – horny moans fleeing Cave's lips as she accepted his rough pounding, pushing her ass back towards him lustfully. The young man rewarded her by pounding her even harder, groaning into her ear as he moved his hips as fast as he could, slamming his shaft into her body with such force she could feel him hammering her cervix like a battering ram.

''Hah~! Yes, don't- _Nn!_ '' Words failed Cave and she gave up trying; simply letting her lust-filled voice echo off the tiled walls as he pushed her closer to orgasm, her knees growing weak.

The intense sensations didn't stop, and Cave mewled as his hands slid up her stomach and to her breasts; roughly groping her tits even as he railed her from behind. She curled her toes and pushed her ass back, weakly trying to assert some control, but he merely slammed his shaft into her unrelentingly. No matter how tightly her inner walls clenched around his dick he didn't slow down; his shaft plunging into her womanhood with such pleasurable friction it melted her mind.

Her pussy burned with lust and Cave's eyes screwed shut, gritting her teeth as another orgasm bubbled in her pelvis. She didn't dare breathe lest she miss the moment she was pushed over the edge, her entire focus on the tightening pressure in her pussy as his dick hammered her deepest parts, the ungodly pressure burning hotter and hotter until-

'' _H-Hyaa~!_ '' Cave let out a girlish, trembling cry of bliss – shuddering powerfully as she orgasmed on his cock.

The young man groaned – and to her disbelief, kept pounding her. Cave's cry evolved into a _squeal_ as he kept slamming his cock into her dripping pussy, her womanhood buzzing with electrical pleasure that only grew more intense when he didn't stop fucking her. Her legs buckled beneath her and she tried to beg him to slow down but she had no air to; and deep down she realised she didn't want him to slow down, her mind frazzled as she was fucked mid-orgasm.

Suddenly the young man yanked his cock out, ripping a gasp from her lips. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, pushing her back against the tiled wall – and Cave moaned as he slammed back up into her hypersensitive pussy, stretching her womanhood to fit his big cock. She threw her arms around him and writhed in his arms as he picked her up, wasting no time in fucking her against the wall.

''F- _Fuck~!_ '' Cave cursed hotly, throwing her head back against the wall. '' _D-Don't stop!_ ''

The young man groaned in response and buried his face in her neck, slamming his cock up into her dripping, spasming pussy. Every thrust stretched her insides in so many ways she couldn't think straight, her orgasm just barely ending yet already beginning to near – her body overwhelmed by his powerful, incredible pounding. She raked her nails across his upper-back and he replied by harshly slapping her ass, the impact eliciting a pleasurable cry from Cave's lips, the smack feeling so incredibly good in that moment.

''Nn... I'm...!'' He hissed, his thrusts stuttering – before he pounded her with renewed vigour, bottoming out with each and every powerful thrust-

-until he exploded inside her, thick ropes of hot cum filling her pussy to the brim.

The sensation immediately pushed Cave over the edge with a _scream_ of pure pleasure, her mind going completely white as she rode out her best orgasm yet, her mind so fried she couldn't even think. All she could feel was his cock thrusting several times into her pussy, his warmth shooting inside her body in thick, sticky spurts, and his hands roughly groping her ass.

Slowly Cave came down from her orgasmic high, her muscles slowly going slack. She expelled a heavy breath and leaned against him, groaning and shuddering as she felt his cum drip out of her stuffed, fucked-raw pussy.

''Hah... haah...'' She caught her breath enough to speak. ''Not bad... Recruit.''

He smirked breathlessly at her, nipping her upper lip. ''We're not done yet, Cave.''

Cave would soon find out he could back up his words – her womanly cries of bliss echoing through the apartment as she orgasmed more times than she could count until the morning sunrise.

[END]


End file.
